


Happiness is a Warm Puppy

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dogs, Episode Tag, Episode: s22e04 Sightless in a Savage Land, Gen, New Year's Kiss, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny is left to watch the girls when Amanda is called in on New Year's Eve. At least he doesn't have to go to bed alone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Happiness is a Warm Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's been writing these amazing 22x04 Barisi episode tags, and I was like man, I haven't got an idea. And then this happened. So, uh. Barisi is canon but Frannie remains Sonny's best girl, k?

Sonny waves Amanda off, briefly both thankful and a bit envious that he is not needed for a midnight case. He misses the adrenaline rush, but he definitely doesn’t miss the messed up sleep schedule.

He gently lifts Jesse off the chair, her blanket still wrapped around her, and carries her into the bedroom she shares with Billie. He tucks her in gently, checking on Billie at the same time. It’s amazing she’s managed to sleep through the noisemakers earlier, and he lightly puts his hand on her chest, just to reassure himself.

He walks down to master bedroom and sees Frannie curled up tightly on Amanda’s pillow. She cracks an eye open when he pushes the door open, but just sighs out a loud huff when she sees it’s only him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He says. “Come on girl, let’s you and me go to bed, huh?”

He brushes his teeth with his finger and pulls off his hoodie, then kicks off his shoes before flopping down across the couch. He wants to be able to get up easily if one of the girls needs him in the night, and the couch has a better line of sight to their bedroom door than Amanda’s room does.

Frannie pads out into the living room and looks at him. He shifts so his back is against the back of the couch and he is on his side. He pats the cushion in front of him and she puts her paws up and carefully lifts herself onto the couch, arranging herself against his front, her snout warm against his chest.

“Happy new year, Frannie.” He whispers against her head, and he gets a sleepy lick on the chin in response.

It’s not his most exciting midnight kiss, but he’ll take it.


End file.
